Imagine
by Catakira
Summary: Dos chicas de un pueblo pequeño caen en el mundo de One Piece y son rescatadas de la marina por la banda de los Mugiwara. ¿Que pasara? ¿Sobrevivirán en el mundo de One Piece? ¿Se enamorara alguna de ellas de alguno de la tripulacion? ¿Una de ellas intentara comerse a Chopper? (Le eh cambiado el nombre, antes se llamaba "Cata y Aitana, nuevas nakama") Ligero LuNa y ZoRo.
1. Hombres Extraños y Caidas

**Bueno, aquí va mi primera historia, espero que os guste! Esta historia esta basada en hechos reales ocurridos en mi imaginación y la de mi mejor amiga. Espero que os guste! Os leo abajo.**

-¡Te digo que Sanji es mejor!- Bramó una chica con el pelo castaño oscuro, de unos catorce años mas o menos, mientras caminaba por las calles de un pequeño pueblo.

-Que no, Cata, Law es mucho mejor. ¡Muchísimo!- Dijo la chica de mas o menos la misma edad y con el cabello castaño claro.

-Di lo que quieras, Aitana, pero sigo pensando que Sanji esta mas bueno.- Contesto la llamada Cata, con voz de hambre y haciendo el signo de que se le cállese la baba. -Pero, lo que estábamos diciendo… ¿Qué mierdas es eso que se acerca por ahí?- Continuó la chica, mientras observaba alguien que corría hacia ellas con algo entre las manos.

-Pues no se, pero da un poco de miedito.- Contesto Aitana, mirando hacia donde lo hacia su amiga.

En ese instante, ese alguien se acerco a ellas y se plantó delante.

-Seguidme si no queréis una paliza.- Dijo el hombre misterioso, cubierto con un pañuelo y sujetando una… ¿Catana?

-¿¡Que!? Ni de coña. ¿Quién te crees que somos?- Contesto Cata con aire superior.

El hombre le golpeó la cabeza con el mango de la catana, mandando a Cata al suelo.

-¡Cata! ¿Estas bien?- Dijo Aitana, preocupada.

-Ow… Menudo golpe, si estoy bien.- Dijo la morena frotándose la frente.

-Vamos, seguidme, u os pego una paliza.- Dijo el hombre extraño.

-Vale, vale, te seguimos- Dijeron las dos chicas a la vez.

El hombre desenvainó la catana y corto una zona delante de ellas, donde se abrió un agujero negro, extraño.

-Entrad.- Dijo mientras se apartaba.

Las dos chicas no tuvieron mas remedio que saltar dentro del agujero y cerrar los ojos. Pero cuando los abriros, se encontraban en medio de una plaza enorme, extraña. Miraron arriba y vieron una bandera con una gaviota.

-¿Estamos en la sede del PP?- Pregunto Cata, inocentemente.

-No seas idiota. Mira mas atentamente.- Dijo Aitana, propinándole un golpe a su amiga.

La chica se fijó mas en esa bandera y después miro a su alrededor. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al darse cuenta de donde estaba.

-¿¡Una base de la marina!? ¡¿Qué mierdas hacemos aquí?!- Dijo ella, asustada.

-Pues no lo se, pero no grites, no sea que nos descubran.- Dijo la chica, pero un poco tarde.

Comenzaron a sonar alarmas y por el altavoz se oía una voz extraña, metálica, bramando: "¡Intrusos, intrusos! ¡Hay intrusos en la base!"

-Mierda, ya nos han pillado, vayámonos, rápido.- Dijo Aitana, levantándose y cogiendo a su amiga por el brazo para que se moviera.

Las dos chicas entraron dentro del edificio que parecía dar al mar y giraron una esquina, cruzaron un par de puertas y cruzaron una cocina, en la cual Cata aprovechó para coger unos cuantos chuletones recién hechos y comérselos de camino.

Al salir de la cocina, corrieron por un pasillo antes de atravesar una puerta para llegar a un puerto repleto de barcos de la marina. Miraron alrededor y vieron que a su derecha había una de las tropas de la marina, en formación, dirigiéndose hacia ellas.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!- Dijo Aitana al verlos, buscando desesperada cualquier sitio por donde escapar.

-No tenemos por donde ir Aitana, no busques- Dijo Cata bastante despreocupada.

-No sonrías así. ¡Idiota! ¡Nos van a fusilar!- Le grito Aitana furiosa.

-Gomu goma no…- Se escucho detrás de ellas.

-Eso es…- Dijo la morena.

-No puede ser…- Contesto Aitana.

-¡PISTORU!- Fue lo ultimo que oyeron antes de recibir las dos un golpe en el costado que las dejo inconcientes.

**Bueno gente! Aquí el primer episodio de mi nuevo fic! Espero que os guste… dejad algún review… *mirar con carita de pena* Porfas… :D pues eso, espero que os haya gustado.**

**-Muco!**


	2. Cocinas? Confesiones

**Bueno, bueno, bueno… nos volvemos a ver… (XD) Que no que no, bueno, aquí va el segundo capitulo de nuestra historia, espero que sea un poquito más largo que el último, y que os guste. Os leo abajo! **

_Oh dios… Menudas hostia más enorme… -_Pensó Cata mientras se frotaba el costado y se sentaba en la cama.

Miró hacia su derecha y pudo ver a Aitana todavía inconciente, con el torso vendado.

-¡Oh! Estas despierta, bien, ya creía que tendría que daros un estimulante.- Una vocecita izo que Cata girase la cabeza hacia su origen. Chopper estaba ahí, de pie, con una bandeja llena de vendas y demás.

Cata se relamió mirando al renito con hambre, el cual se percató de su mirada y fue corriendo a esconderse. Pero Cata fue más rápida y lo alcanzó antes de que saliese fuera.

-Oye… Tu eres Chopper ¿no?- Pregunto Cata, inocentemente mientras cogía al reno por el pelaje de la nuca.

Pero este no abrió la boca, ya que fue interceptado por una, ya despierta, Aitana, que lo agarro y ató con vendas, a la vez que le tapaba la boca con una mordaza.

-¡¿Qué haces con mi comida?!- Preguntó Cata mientras miraba a Aitana con enfado.

-Shhh… calla, tenemos que salir de aqui a la de ya, a saber que nos aran los bestias de los piratas estos si no salimos de aqui rápido.- Dijo Aitana mientras le tapaba la boca a su amiga con la mano.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron hacia la puerta, pero al abrirla chocaron contra algo, bueno, mas bien alguien, pero alguien con el torso como una roca. Las chicas se levantaron y vieron quien era.

-¡¿Zoro?!- Exclamaron las dos al unísono. Detrás de el se encontraba toda la tripulación, bueno, descontando a Chopper, que estaba medio inconciente en el suelo de tras de las chicas, y a Franky, que a saber que estaba haciendo.

-Sabía yo que no tendríamos que haber salvado a estas estúpidas mujeres…- Comentó Zoro, tras lanzar una mirada a Chopper.

Pero para su desgracia, esas supuestas "estúpidas mujeres" tenían casi el mismo humor que Nami, por lo que el pobre peliverde acabó en el suelo con dos chichones del tamaño de dos melones.

-¿Tu a quien llamas "estúpidas mujeres"…?- Dijeron las dos chicas al unísono, con el rostro sombrío y los puños cerrados a la altura del pecho, provocando risas por parte del resto de la tripulación, a las que se unió Cata, que, como no, tenia que reírse de todo.

_Un rato mas tarde, en la cocina del barco._

-¡Sanji, comida!- Bramaba Luffy, mientras su estomago se quejaba de la falta de alimento en los últimos diez minutos.

-Ya va, Luffy, deja ya de quejarte.- Contesto un, ya molesto, Sanji mientras hacia la comida de sus compañeros.

Cata giró la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Sanji, le tocó el hombro a Aitana y esta la miró.

-Ahora vengo.

-OK.- Contestó la morena para después volver a sumergirse en la conversación que estaban teniendo Robin, Nami y ella.

Cata se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina remangándose las mangas de la camisa.

-Hey, Sanji.- Dijo la morena.

-Hola.- Comentó Sanji sin mucho entusiasmo mientras cortaba la carne.

Cata se acercó a inspeccionar lo que estaba cocinando Sanji. Cuando levantó la tapa de la olla donde se estaba cociendo algo, lo miró con hambre.

-Sanji, ¿te importa si ago algún postre para luego?- Dijo la chica, acercándose a la nevera.

-¿He? ¿Sabes cocinar?- Pregunto el rubio con interés.

-Bueno, no se me da mal, pero soy mucho mejor si hablamos de repostería y bollería que de comida en general. En mi mundo iba para cocinera.- Dijo la ojiverde con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bueno, haz lo que quieras, espera que abra la nevera.- Dijo Sanji acercándose para después meter la combinación de la nevera, la cual se abrió de inmediato. -No dejes que Luffy se acerque a ella.- Le ordeno Sanji mientras volvía su atención de nuevo a la comida.

Mas tarde, Sanji había terminado de cocinar y Cata ya había sacado el pastel de chocolate del horno y estaba esperando a que se enfriase cuando se dirigieron a la mesa.

Sanji depositó una bandeja con mucha carne delante de Luffy y unos platos con lo mismo para los demás. Pero cuando Cata se sentó a comer su comida, no estaba.

-¡Luffy, devuélveme mi comida!- Gritó ella lanzándose sobre el al ver como el brazo del capitán volvía a la normalidad tras estirarse para alcanzar el plato de la chica.

Cata consiguió alcanzar su comida y los dos comenzaron a tirar de la carne, hasta que unas hartas Nami y Aitana llegaron y les dejaron medio inconcientes de un puñetazo en la cabeza.

-Sanji, ¿No le vas a hacer mas comida a Cata?- Le pregunto una curiosa Nami, tras ver que el rubio no se movía después de ver el espectáculo.

-Ella sabe cocinar, que se lo prepare ella.- Contestó el cocinero tras echarle un vistazo a la chica que se encontraba de pie y abriendo la nevera.

Este comentario provocó una dislocación de cuello a todos los tripulantes del barco ya que, era de saber, que Sanji nunca, pero nunca, dejaría que una mujer se preparase su propia comida estando el a tres quilómetros a la redonda. Por lo que todos los de abordo le miraron con una expresión curiosa, pero al ver que el los ignoraba, continuaron comiendo.

Cata volvió a la mesa con un plato hasta arriba de carne, se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comer.

Al rato, el pastel de chocolate ya estaba sobre la mesa y todos tenían su parte.

-Hmmm…

-Ñam…

-Que bueno…-Era lo único que se oía por parte de los tripulantes.

-Bueno, al menos parece que os haya gustado. ¡Luffy, no lo toques! Ya te dije que para ti no hay por quitarme mi comida antes.- Dijo Cata acercándose el plato con el pastel hacia ella para que Luffy no pudiera probar bocado.

-O vamos… Solo un cachito, por favor…- Dijo el pelinegro haciendo un puchero. Pero Cata negó con la cabeza. -Nami, dile algo.- Le pidió el chico a la navegante.

Esta lo miró con pena para después dirigirse a Cata.

-Vamos Cata, dale un pedazo.- Dijo Nami mirando a la ojiverde.

Cata le cortó un trozo de tarta a Luffy y ahí se acabó la historia.

-Entonces… ¿venís de otro mundo?- Preguntó Robin, acabando su pedazo de tarta y tomando un sorbo de su café.

-Si, nos cruzamos con un hombre extraño con catana y nos obligó a entrar en un agujero y entonces caímos en la base de la Marina.- Dijo Aitana, explicando lo sucedido.

-¿Cómo es que nos conocíais ya antes de que os salvásemos?- Preguntó Usopp.

-En nuestro mundo sois una serie de televisión bastante famosa, Aitana lo sabe todo respecto a vosotros, vuestras aventuras y vuestras historias.- Comentó Cata inocentemente.

Todos los tripulantes rumiaron esa respuesta durante un rato, hasta que Zoro se levanto de donde estaba sentado (Una esquina de la cocina, durmiendo, como es lógico) y se dirigió al puesto de vigía.

-Yo también me voy a la cama.- Comentó Robin, levantándose de la mesa. -¿Dormís con nosotras?- Preguntó la arqueóloga dirigiéndose a las dos chicas.

-Claro- Dijo Aitana, levantándose para seguir a Robin.- Buenas noches chicos.- Se despidió agarrando a Cata de la oreja para que les siguiera y dejara de engullir la tarta de chocolate.

-Buenas noches.- Se despidió tras tragarse el pedazo de tarta gigante que tenía en la boca.

_Al poco rato, en la habitación de las chicas._

Aitana y Cata se encontraban sentadas encima de sus respectivas camas vistiendo un pijama que les había prestado Robin. Cata iba con una camiseta con la que se le marcaba mucho, demasiado, el escote y unos pantalones cortos, extremadamente cortos, que tampoco dejaban demasiado a la imaginación. Mientras, Aitana vestía un camisón que tampoco dejaba demasiado a la imaginación, la falda del camisón le tapaba apenas el culo, mientras el escote de este… bueno… Ya os lo imagináis.

Cata estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre su cama mientras Aitana se tapaba todo lo que podía con la manta.

-Robin. ¿Que no tienes un pijama menos provocativo?- Pregunto Aitana tapándose aun mas con la manta.

-No, disculpad, pero no tengo ninguno mas.- Comento la arqueóloga, con su típica sonrisa.

_-Si, ya, tu lo que quieres es reírte de nosotras…_- Pensó Aitana mientras se tapaba aun mas con la manta, si era posible. -¿Se puede saber como es que tu estas tan tranquila medio en cueros?- Comentó dirigiéndose a Cata.

-A mi me gustan estos pijamas.- Dijo la aludida con la mayor inocencia que pudo lograr y con su típica sonrisa.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que te pareces mucho a Luffy?- Le dijo Nami a la morena, mientras pasaba a su lado.

-Si, Aitana me lo dice mucho, yo le digo que se parece bastante a ti.- Contesto ella, apuntando a Nami.

-¿A mi? ¿En que sentido?- Pregunto la pelirroja.

-Le encanta el dinero, me pega mucho y tiene un genio de mil demonios.- Contesto la ojiverde inocentemente sin percatarse de cómo su comentario había influido en Nami y Aitana, las cuales estaban con el rostro sombrío y el puño en alto, preparadas para golpear.

Aunque la única que golpeó fue Aitana, mientras le gritaba.

-¿Qué tengo un genio de mil demonios? ¿Quién te as creído que eres?- Aitana casi noquea a su amiga, aunque no lo consiguió porque al final, Cata se aparto, provocando que Aitana golpeara el suelo.

-Bueno cambiando de tema…-Dijo Cata tranquilamente. Aitana la miro con cara de miedo, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba. -¿Os gusta algún chico de la tripulación?- Esa pregunta fue tan inesperada para Robin y Nami que no pudieron evitar sonrojarse notablemente durante unos segundos.

-¡Lo sabia! Nami, déjame adivinar, a ti te gusta… ¿Luffy?- Dijo Cata con una sonrisa picarona en la cara.

-¿Q.. Que? ¿A mi? ¿Gustarme Luffy? ¡Claro que no!- Dijo Nami titubeando mientras veía como Aitana, Cata e incluso Robin se reían, al final, ella no tuvo mas remedio que unirse a las risas.

-Vale, me has pillado. Si, me gusta Luffy, pero como esto salga de aquí, las dos acabareis en el estofado de Sanji.

-A ti te gusta Zoro.- Dijo Cata señalando a Robin sin previo aviso.

-No lo negare.- Contesto la pelinegra mientras sonreía.

-¿Y a ti, te gusta alguien?- Pregunto Nami, con la intención de devolverle la broma a Cata.

-Si, Sanji.- Dijo la chica como si nada, provocando sompesa para las demás, exceptuando a Aitana.

-¿Y lo dices así, a la ligera, como si no pasase nada?- Preguntó Nami, sorprendida por la repentina respuesta de su amiga.

-¿Es que pasa algo?- Preguntó Cata. -Oye Aitana, ahora que me doy cuenta. ¿No hemos crecido?- Dijo Cata.

Aitana se miró y lo pensó unos momentos.

-Pues si, no parezca que tengamos 14 años.- Comentó Aitana.

-¡¿Catorce?! ¡Pero si aparentáis veinte!- Exclamó Nami, impresionada por el hecho de que estas dos chicas tuvieran catorce años.

-Si, parece que en la caída a este mundo hemos crecido cinco años o así.- Comentó Cata.

-Por cierto, Aitana.- Dijo Robin, llamando la atención de su compañera. - ¿A ti te gusta algún chico de nuestra tripulación?- Comento la ojiazul, con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

-¡Si! ¿Conocéis a Trafalg…?- Cata no pudo terminar la frase porque fue lanzada al otro lado de la habitación de un puñetazo por parte de Aitana, la cual estaba mas sonrojada que el pelo de Nami, que ya era decir mucho.

-¡¿Te gusta Trafalgar Law?! ¡¿El cirujano de la muerte?!- Exclamó Nami, para desgracia de su amiga, que se coloró aun más si era posible.

-¡No tengo nada que decir!- Gritó Aitana para después enrollarse en la manta (Mas aun) y cerrar los ojos.

-Oh, venga, no seas así. Dinos la verdad.- Le decía Nami, para su fastidio.

-Eso Aitana, diles la verdad.- Chinchaba Cata, solo para recibir otro puñetazo por parte de su amiga. -Ow… ¡Oye! Deja ya de pegarme, o me dedicare yo a contar verdades de lo que te imaginas tú sobre Law cuando te aburres en clase.- Y otro puñetazo volvió a mandar a Cata al otro lado de la habitación.

-Bueno chicas, yo me voy a la cama, buenas noches.- Dijo Robin tras envolverse en sus mantas y cerrar los ojos.

Nami y Cata, tras ver que no obtenían respuestas de Aitana, también se acostaron.

Cata y Aitana, esa noche, pensaron en todo lo sucedido durante el día. Su llegada al barco, el intento de Cata de comerse a Chopper y muchas más cosas. Al final, las dos consiguieron dormirse y cayeron en un profundo sueño.

**Y qui el nuevo capitulo de mi historia! Siento la tardanza pero no se me ocurrían ideas, mandadme reviews con ideas ya que estáis! En fin, por si os confunde un poco, aquí dejo algunas descripciones sobre Cata y Aitana.**

**Cata: **_Una chica, no muy alta, de unos 14 años (12 cuando caen al mundo de One Piece) con el pelo castaña oscuro, corto, y los ojos verde/gris/azul. (Según la luz) A cata le gusta mucho Sanji, pero en la historia se comporta de una forma distinta con el que con los demás. Se parece mucho a Luffy respecto a la comida, y en el carácter también. Siempre lleva un collar con un cuarzo blanco._

**Aitana: **_Una chica, más alta que Cata, de unos 14 años también (19 cuando caen al mundo de One Piece) tiene el pelo castaño, mas claro que Cata, largo y los ojos color chocolate, tirando para negro. Tiene un carácter muy parecido al de Nami. Le gusta Trafalgar Law, y lo sabe todo sobre One Piece. Siempre lleva una diadema en la cabeza._


	3. Ropa, peleas y hemorragias nasales

**Hola gente! A ver, hubo un error en las descripciones del ultimo capi, culpa mía, y me daba pereza volver a subirlo. En fin que Cata también tiene 19 años, y no 12, cuando caen al mundo de One Piece, perdón por la confusión.**

**Os leo abajo! ;D**

_A la mañana siguiente:_

El ronquido proferido por Cata provocó que Aitana se despertase de golpe, desconcertada por ese ruido, cuando miró hacia su amiga, que seguía dormida como un tronco, se fijó en que su ropa no estaba por ningún lado. Levantándose, Aitana miró alrededor de la habitación, buscando la ropa, pero ni ella, ni Robin, ni Nami estaban en la habitación.

La chica, a punto de tener un ataque de histeria, se asomó a la puerta de la habitación, buscando cualquier signo de que Nami y Robin estuvieran por ahí, pero no había nada.

Entonces Aitana vio como Sanji pasaba por el pasillo.

-¡Hey, Sanji!- Llamó la castaña desde la puerta, asomando solo la cabeza. Al instante, Sanji se situaba justo delante de ella con sus típicos "halagos" de lo bella que se encontraba vestida así.

Aitana, sonrojada hasta las orejas, mandaba a Sanji a callar y le preguntaba donde estaba su ropa.

-Nami y Robin la han llevado a lavar, decían que cuando os despertarais fuerais al vestuario que hay al otro lado del pasillo.- Dijo el rubio, dejando a un lado sus halagos.

-¿Al otro lado del pasillo?- Repitió Aitana, tener que atravesar un pasillo de diez metros, mas o menos, medio desnudas no le hacia mucha gracia. -¿Sanji, podrías ir tu y pedirles nuestra ropa? ¿Por favor?- Preguntó la castaña, con voz inocente y asomando casi todo el cuerpo por la puerta, dándole una muy bonita vista a Sanji, el cual casi muere de una hemorragia nasal.

-¡Cla… Claro que si! ¡Ahora mismo voy!- Gritó el cocinero, tapándose la nariz y corriendo hacia el vestuario.

Aitana cerró la puerta de la habitación con aire molesto y se dirigió a despertar a Cata, lo cual no era tarea fácil.

-Cata, espabila, Sanji ha ido a por nuestra ropa.- Habló Aitana, pero no obtuvo contestación.

Cata se encontraba enterrada bajo las sabanas, con la cara bajo la almohada y bocabajo. Aitana le quitó las sabanas de un tirón e intentó despertarla a empujones.

-Hmm… Déjame en paz…- Dijo la ojiverde lanzándole una almohada a Aitana, que le impactó en la cara.

A los pocos segundos, se podía ver a una Cata, con un chichón del tamaño de una naranja sobre la cabeza, sentada en la cama esperando a Sanji y totalmente despierta.

-¿A dónde as dicho que ah ido Sanji?- Preguntó Cata, frotándose el chichón, que ya empezaba a desaparecer.

-A por nuestra ropa.- Dijo Aitana, y en ese momento se oyó un fuerte golpe en la puerta y un grito.

-¡Y no vuelvas sin ellas!- Sin duda era la voz de Nami.

Aitana se acercó a abrir la puerta y tras ella se encontraba Sanji, o al menos se parecía a el, porque tenia la cara repleta de golpes, moratones, heridas y chichones.

-No me han querido dar la ropa…- Balbuceó el antes de caer redondo en el suelo.

Cata arrastró a Sanji dentro de la habitación y lo tiró sobre el colchón antes de salir por la puerta en dirección al vestuario como si no pasase nada.

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Aitana, al ver que su amiga salía como si nada en dirección al vestuario.

-Al vestuario a por mi ropa, venga vamos.- Dijo la ojiverde tirando de la mano de Aitana hasta sacarla de su habitación.

-¡Espera! ¡Que así no puedo salir de la habitación! ¿Qué pasaría si apareciesen los demás? ¡Estate quieta que me vas a arrancar el camisón!- Tras estas palabras gritadas a todo pulmón, que por desgracia se oyeron por todo el barco, aparecieron el resto de los tripulantes para ver que sucedía. Bueno, mas para _ver_ otra cosa.

En ese instante, Aitana y Cata se vieron rodeadas por todos y cada uno de los tripulantes, exceptuando a Sanji, Nami y Robin. Aunque Luffy había venido mas a rastras que otra cosa.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda- _Pensó la morena, colorada hasta las orejas mientras Cata soltaba su mano para agarrar el camisón y tirar de ella en dirección al vestuario sin percatarse del hecho de que le estaba levantando el, ya de por si, corto vestido.

Al entrar en el vestuario y cerrar la puerta tras de ellas, Aitana y Cata fulminaron con la mirada a las dos chicas que las esperaban ahí sentadas.

-¿A que ha venido eso?- Pregunto Cata, bastante indignada.

Esto, sin duda sorprendió a Aitana, ella bien sabia que su amiga podía ser seria cuando quería, pero el hecho de verla caminar hacia el vestuario sin vergüenza alguna, la hizo pensar que no le importaba andar medio desnuda por el pasillo, pero ahora que se fijaba un poco, eso que tenía en la cara. ¿Era un rubor? Si, lo era, estaba roja como un tomate, algo muy extraño en ella.

-¿El que? Nosotras no hemos hecho nada…- Dijo Nami inocentemente, tras mirar a las dos chicas con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

_Eso es por lo de ayer… Seréis vengativas…-_ Pensó Cata mientras suspiraba y se dirigía al armario. -Bueno da lo mismo. ¿Y nuestra ropa?- Preguntó la chica, todavía un poco colorada.

-Bien, en el armario tenéis toda la ropa que os puede caber, posiblemente, podéis elegir lo que queráis. Os aconsejo la ropa que esta delante, es la mejor que os hemos encontrado.- Dijo Robin bajando su libro.

Aitana y Cata entraron en el armario, o mejor dicho, en la habitación repleta de ropa, que estaba ante ellas, lo único que se encontraban eran piezas de ropa muy cortas, que no llegaban a su talla ni de broma. Y ropa interior, si se podía llamar así, ya que no eran más que piezas de tela casi transparentes.

-¡Aquí, Aitana, aquí hay algo con mas tela!

Cata llamaba a su amiga desde el fondo del armario donde había encontrado ropa más normal. Aitana se dirigió hacia ahí.

A los pocos minutos salieron las dos chicas, ya vestidas. Cata llevaba unos vaqueros negros largos con una camiseta sin mangas, gris, y Aitana unos vaqueros cortos, negros, con un jersey de color naranja calabaza. Cata iba con unas zapatillas grises de tobillo alto, mientras Aitana calzaba unos botines negros, del mismo color que sus vaqueros.

-Valla, pensé que había tirado esa ropa. ¡En fin! Ya que estáis vestidas, nosotras nos vamos, adiós.- Se despidió la pelirroja, saliendo por la puerta.

-Hasta luego.- Habló Robin con esa típica sonrisa mientras salía por la puerta.

-Bueno, yo me voy a buscar a Chopper, quiero pedirle perdón por lo que pasó. ¿Tu que harás?- Comentó Aitana, dirigiéndose a su amiga.

-Voy a la cocina a prepararme el desayuno, te veré luego.- Dijo la ojiverde mientras salía por la puerta saludando con la mano.

_No puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea comer…- _Pensó la chica al salir por la puerta.

_En la cocina:_

Cata se acercó a Sanji por la espalda.

-¡Bu!- Exclamó, y el cocinero dio un respingo mientras Cata se reía con ganas. -Hay que ver, que cobardica.

-Ja… Ja… Que gracioso…- Contestó Sanji. -¿Qué quieres?

-Vengo a hacerme el desayuno.- Dijo la chica mientras abría la nevera y sacaba la leche. -¿Tenéis cacao en polvo?

-Si, en el tercer armario.- Contestó el rubio.

-¿Qué vas a hacerle de desayuno a los demás?- Preguntó Cata mezclando la leche con el cacao y metiendo unas rebanadas de pan en la tostadora.

-A los chicos las sobras de ayer convertidas en sopa y a las chicas un café con bollos.- Contestó el cocinero, concentrado en la cafetera que tenia delante.

-Suena bien, seguro que les gustara.- Dijo la chica, sacando las tostadas del tostador y poniéndoles aceite y, mucha, sal.

-No es bueno comer tanta sal.- Comentó el chico, observando la tostada.

-Tu también no… me lo dice todo el mundo, pero me da lo mismo, hago mucho deporte, necesito minerales.- Replicó la ojiverde ceñuda.

Cata se dirigió a la mesa y comenzó a masticar sus tostadas.

Mientras comía, observaba a Sanji, su forma de moverse por la cocina era muy ágil, señal de que había pasado años en la cocina. Se acordó de su niñez, su padre y su abuela también eran cocineros y Cata se pasaba horas en la cocina del restaurante de su familia, ayudando en lo que podía, pero hasta hacia poco no la habían dejado cocinar de verdad, hasta entonces solo se había dedicado a freír patatas y servir platos de vez en cuando. Entonces un día, su padre le dijo que pusiera a la plancha un par de solomillos para unos clientes, Cata los cocino como si fueran para ella misma y a los consumidores les parecieron "Los mejores solomillos que habían comido en su vida".

-Hey, Cata. ¿Me has oído?- Dijo Aitana, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos de una manera un tanto brusca.

-¡AAAAAH!- Gritó Cata, a todo pulmón. -¡Que susto! ¡No te me acerques así! ¿Quieres matarme de un infarto?- Exclamó, recriminando a su amiga el haberla asustado así.

-Pero si llevo aquí sentada cinco minutos…- Dijo Aitana, con aire aburrido.

-Bueno. ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó la chica, acabándose su taza de chocolate y levantándose de la mesa para dejar el plato en el fregadero.

-Te decía que la biblioteca del barco es enorme y hay un buen puñado de libros bastante interesantes y te he preguntado si te parece bien que nos pasemos por ahí cuando acabes de desayunar, es decir, ya.

-No se, tal vez valla luego, quería echarle un vistazo al barco, es mucho mejor verlo en persona.- Contestó la chica, rascándose la nuca mientras salía de la puerta de la cocina.

-Bueno yo me voy a buscar a Chopper.- Habló Aitana para si misma mientras se dirigía a la enfermería.

_En la enfermería:_

-Hola Chopper.- Saludó la chica al entrar por la puerta abierta.

-Ah, hola Aitana, pasa. Estaba haciendo unas pocas mas Rumble Balls, nunca se sabe cando las necesitaré.- Comentó el renito con una pequeña sonrisa risueña en su rostro.

-Oye. ¿Las Rumble Balls sirven con otros usuarios del tipo Zoan?- Preguntó la chica, curiosa por los descubrimientos del doctor.

-Pues no lo sé, ningún otro "usuario" del tipo Zoan ha probado mis Rumble, pero me pregunto si funcionaria.

Durante un buen rato, Aitana y Chopper estuvieron hablando, hasta que Sanji les llamó para el desayuno.

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo y conversando.

Bueno, no todos, Cata se encontraba en cubierta, mirando el mar y las olas que golpeaban el casco del barco.

-¡Bu!- Exclamó Sanji a su espalda, provocando que la chica soltara un grito y saltara del susto mientras Sanji se reía. -No es tan divertido cuando te lo hacen a ti. ¿Eh?

-Joder, que susto me has metido. ¿No deberías estar comiendo con los demás?- Preguntó la chica mirando con algo de molestia al rubio.

-Yo como mas tarde, cuando nadie puede molestarme, comer con ellos es algo imposible.- Comentó apoyándose en la barandilla del barco en la misma posición que la chica.

Los dos estuvieron un rato mirando el océano hasta que Cata hizo una propuesta.

-¿Te hace una pelea?- Preguntó, para sorpresa del rubio, que se giró y la miró con una incógnita en la mirada.

-Aunque me cueste la vida, jamás…

-Si, si, lo sé "Aunque me cueste la vida, jamás golpearé a una mujer", no hace falta que me golpees, con inmovilizarme, vale.- Le interrumpió la morena, girándose para encararlo. -¿Qué me dices?- Preguntó la chica con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

-Que no deberías tentar tanto a la suerte.- Contestó el rubio, girándose sobre un pie para golpear la pierna de la chica, pero ésta lo esquivo de un salto.

-¡Oye, eso no vale!- Exclamó Cata mientras reía.

Sanji trató de golpearle otra vez, pero falló de nuevo. Entonces, Cata, sosteniéndose sobre un pie, profirió un rodillazo en el estomago del chico que le hizo caer de espaldas.

-Valla, no eres tan debilucha como pensaba.- Comentó Sanji mientras se levantaba.

-Ni mucho menos.- Contestó, todavía sosteniéndose sobre la pierna izquierda, con el tobillo derecho enrollado con el izquierdo. -¿Eso es todo de lo que eres capaz, Rubio?- Se burló.

Sanji volvió a dirigir una patada hacia el costado de la chica, pero ésta lo esquivo con facilidad y le pegó otro rodillazo en el costado, provocando que el chico se echara hacia delante. En ese momento Cata saltó a su espalda, enrollando las piernas en la cintura del chico, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Sanji y le clavó los pulgares en la espalda, haciendo que el rubio soltara un grito y cayera de rodillas al suelo.

Cata se levantó y observó a Sanji, arrodillado ante ella y con la espalda arqueada.

-Menudo flojucho… Creía que eras mas fuerte, Rubio.- Dijo ella, girándose para ir hacia la cocina.

Pero entonces sintió un golpe en los pies que la hizo caer de morros, y después un peso encima de ella. Al levantar la cabeza vio que Sanji la estaba inmovilizando.

-Gané.- Fue lo único que dijo antes de levantarse y ofrecerle una mano para que se levantara ella también.

-Ya sabia yo que solo con separarte dos músculos no iba a poder contigo.- Comentó la chica mientras se levantaba.

-No me subestimes, tu técnica es muy buena, que lo sepas.- Dijo Sanji mirando a la chica a los ojos.

Cata se sonrojó (algo muy raro en ella) débilmente ante la penetrante mirada del chico.

-¡Wow! Cata, no sabia que pudieras pelearas tan bien.- Exclamó Luffy desde la puerta de la cocina.

Todos estaban ahí con él y por lo visto habían presenciado la pelea entre ellos dos.

-¡Gracias Luffy!- Le agradeció Cata con una sonrisa muy parecida a la que tenia el chico de goma en su rostro.

_Al rato: _

Cata estaba paseando por el barco cuando entró en la biblioteca, estaba vacía, así que se acercó a uno de los estantes y observó los libros. No buscaba nada en concreto, pero encontró algo muy interesante. Un libro sobre lobos, bueno, los lobos del mundo de One Piece, pero, al fin y al cabo, lobos. Mientras inspeccionaba la portada del libro y leía la contraportada, Robin entró en la biblioteca.

-Oh, vaya, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí.- Comentó la morena mientras observaba a Cata.

-Solo me apetecía leer un poco, estos libros tienen buena pinta.

Robin se sentó en uno de los sillones que había ahí y cogió uno de los libros que estaban colocados sobre la mesita, comenzó a leer.

Cata seguía examinando la contraportada del libro, entonces se giró y se sentó en uno de los sillones en frente de Robin, también se puso a leer.

Y así pasó una hora, dos, tres, hasta que el estomago de Cata comenzó a sonar.

-Creo que voy a buscar algo de comer.- Dijo la chica sonriendo mientras se levantaba de su sitio sin soltar el libro y se dirigía hacia la cocina. -Hasta luego.- Se despidió con un saludo.

-Adiós.

Justo cuando Cata entraba en la cocina, Sanji estaba colocando los platos, ya había terminado de cocinar.

-Ah, eres tú, bien. ¿Puedes ir a llamar a los demás para la comida?- Preguntó el chico al ver entrar a Cata por la puerta.

-Claro.- Cata abrió la puerta de la cocina, se asomó al balcón y, a todo pulmón (que conste que tengo una voz muy fuerte, por no decir que grito mucho, así que pego un berrido de tres pares de narices) llamó a los demás. -¡CHICOS A COMER!- El grito se oyó por todo el Nuevo Mundo, y en menos de cinco segundos, casi todos los tripulantes del barco estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo.

-¡Sanji, comida, comida, comida!- Dijo Luffy mientras el cocinero le dejaba un plato repleto de carne delante.

Todos comieron, conversaron y, como suele pasar, la comida se convirtió en una fiesta, que se prolongó hasta la noche y se juntó con la cena.

_Al rato:_

Cata estaba saliendo del baño envuelta en una toalla (que, por cierto, apenas le tapaba nada), se acababa de duchar y se le había olvidado la ropa.

Pero por desgracia (o por suerte, dependiendo desde que punto de vista se vea), al salir del baño se cruzó con Sanji, que también iba envuelto en una toalla, que le cubría de la cintura hasta las rodillas.

-Sa… Sanji.- Susurró Cata mientras se sonrojaba violentamente.

Sanji salió disparado hacia atrás por la terrible hemorragia nasal que sufrió y Cata salió corriendo en dirección a su cuarto.

_¡Mierda! ¿Por qué se me tuvo que olvidar la ropa? ¡Mierda!_- Pensaba Cata mientras corría hacia su cuarto. Al entrar se encontró con Aitana sentada en la cama y con el cabello mojado, se había duchado antes que ella.

-¿Cata, estas bien?

-¿Yo? Perfectamente. ¿Por?- Respondió la chica, sin aliento.

-Te sangra la nariz.- Contestó Aitana señalándole el rostro.

**Y aquí mi nuevo fic! Espero que os guste! Creo que me ha salido bastante bien, ¿no? Que opináis? Vaaa, mandadme un review, aunque sea criticándome por pegarle esos rodillazos a Sanji. Jeje ^^ En fin, pues eso, que espero que os haya gustado el capi, mandadme un review, plisiplis! Porfaplis, perfaplos! Va hombre, que es darle al botón ahí abajo. Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capi que voy a empezar a escribir mañana porque son las once y media y mañana tengo examen, ale, adiooooos!**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
